<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speck of luck by Fuurin444</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614783">Speck of luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444'>Fuurin444</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi is to take part in Shizume Grail war, and for better or worse - he'll enter it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko &amp; Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speck of luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468740">Немного удачи</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuurin444/pseuds/Fuurin444">Fuurin444</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the huge library of Fushimi family mansion there was an uncountable amount of antique folios and valuable documents — some of those for magical purposes, some bought entirely as profitable investment.  Yet none of them (or any other book for that matter) arouse such hatred in Saruhiko as did the thick volume of embossed leather with its corners adorned in gold. This one was the family tree of ‘noble house’ that procreated him after all. The pages which bore little traces of time kept the intricate web of his ancestors marital relations (the ‘who married who’ and ‘spawned children with whose aunt’ or ‘married his own sister to get more powerful magic circles’ kind of things) with utmost finality stated his own name by the end of ‘current generation’. Preceded only by the name of lady Fushimi Kisa who was the present head of the family as well as Curse Faculty chief. Well, mother dearest held some influence even within Carillon observatory, the secret prosecution unit of the Clock Tower.</p><p>Owner of the second name stated next to his mother’s had no pedigree worthy to be mentioned amongst Fushimi ancestry, so an outsider could be deluded into thinking it a sweet fairy-tale case where love overcomes everything and marriages are made ‘in heaven’. Saruhiko was vaccinated against such fantasies earlier than he could walk. Having grown up he also learned that, if there was a ‘great power’ that had overcome circumstances to make that marriage a reality, its name was definitely ‘gain’.</p><p>Fushimi Niki (who obviously assumed his wife’s name) had neither fortune nor bloodline, but he possessed a genius, an outstanding rank and some rare abilities classified as ‘dangerous’. All that and fame of great researcher of battle magic. Such a pity that thanks to those aces up the man’s sleeve the Clock Tower didn’t lock him somewhere deep down to rot. For the Holy Grail war time was nearing and Fushimi lineage needed a special heir to win it. So Niki got his freedom, Kisa – the right donor and Saruhiko – life. Strong magic circles, sharp mind, aptitude to manipulations and generally ill temper were thrown into the bargain. Well as it was customary among the honorable families of mages who firmly held ‘honor’ in disgrace.</p><p>They say it’s fortunate to be born into influential House and possess both capacity and skill. Saruhiko’s scale of reference was probably lacking, but if that was ‘fortunate’, than the unfortunate ones were better off dead. His own strongest desire was to find himself halfway around the world from mommy, who thrived within the Clock Tower’s scheming, as well as from sociopathic father, who enjoyed own son’s misery (and eagerly inflicted it, if Saruhiko was stupid enough to get at least a tiny bit happy).</p><p> </p><p>For the ‘big day’, when he would summon a Servant to represent and fight on behalf of Fushimi house, the relic had been prepared years before the future Master was born.</p><p>The bridle looked like any other old piece of junk though. One would never attribute the merit of belonging to one of ‘Forgotten Kings’ to it, that’s for sure. And yet… Once it was of some great person whose legend got near eliminated from the World’s memory. Such tales were one of a kind things, preserved in long lost tombs or, say, within the lines of ancient parchments, found by mages and kept secret from major population. Should it even be said that those legends were sparse and in between and relics for those – more so, than the fables.</p><p>Fushimi Saruhiko didn’t give a shit about the Grail or the ‘Red Lion’, or about when and where this tale and the junk were found. It’s just that when he was in education (despite his best effort no to) he made his one and only friend. And one day his sweet little family decided that the bargaining chip would still be effective enough, even if they hurt or injure one red-head idiot… a bit (or whatever bright idea his father came up with). So Saruhiko had to cut himself off from the only human being he cared about – harshly, painfully and irreparably. Yet in a couple of years daddy had the nerve to die on him, leaving Fushimi-junior to regret his useless sacrifice and welcome the bloody massacre in the name of gaining the mythical cup, which <strong>maybe</strong> granted wishes. If that’s not irony, what was?</p><p> </p><p>The Ritual was held in accordance with all the rules. The relic, the circle, the incantation. Everything was perfect.</p><p>And then came… nothing.</p><p>Silence. Empty room. No one.</p><p> </p><p>Saruhiko laughed. Because, well, seriously! This is the end of the stick he got? After all these years of preparation when his beloved parents had not a trace of assumption that the King might just ignore the summon! Holy shit, if not for the bitter poisonous sense of humiliation, he’d gloat at their failure.</p><p>If not for the wish and revenge, that would never come true…</p><p>If there was just a speck of luck in this world saved for him… Just this once, right when he needed it most!</p><p><br/>
The bright flash blinded him. Also Saruhiko was not entirely sure how he ended up flat on his ass, but he sincerely hoped it had to do with the airwave, not with how his knees trembled at the moment. Origins of the smoke or steam suddenly filling the room were also shrouded in mystery, but trying to make out anything in it the young mage lifted his hand to shield eyes from the light and… There at the back of his hand Fushimi saw command seals in a neat circle. The Master (he was definitely one now, but…) blinked in confusion taking in the symbols. The hand in front of his face was definitely left one. While the seals without a doubt were blue.</p><p>‘Something went wrong’, - he managed to think before the white clouds of steam settled and Fushimi distinguished a tall male figure wearing armor within the circle.</p><p>The blue male figure.</p><p>Well, meaning, it was with cloak of dark-aquamarine, his saber sheath of azure and even Servant’s hair from Fushimi’s angle seemed a shade of indigo.</p><p>— You’re… not Red Lion, — he finally uttered.</p><p>— This I am definitely not, - heroic spirit brought to life with Saruhiko’s mana smiled and reached out a hand to him, — my Master.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* If we take canonic situations the horse was technically Red's at first ad then belonged to the Blues, so... </p><p>This fanfiction was written to an artwork https://rinaizumo.tumblr.com/post/615405795508682752<br/>within the frame of WFB 2020 contest (to an anonimous request of ReiSaru), so I would also share arter's classification ideas which I used as well.</p><p>(Master — Servant(Class))<br/>Fushimi Saruhiko — Munakata Reishi (Rider. Well, yes, on a white winged horse.)<br/>Kushina Anna — Suoh Mikoto (Asassin, just because the whole Homra is with him.)<br/>Mishakuji Yukari — Hisui Nagare (Lancer, his spear is shaped out of raw energy.)<br/>Gojo Sukuna (he technically tried to summon Nagare, but, well...) — Iwafune Tenkei (Archer. What? He can shoot XD)<br/>Kuroh Yatogami (happened to get into the Grail war by chance, and also by chance summoned a spirit with no memories) — Isana Yashiro (?) (Caster)<br/>Claudia Weissmann — Kokujoji Daikaku (Saber — he does have a sword if you recall.)<br/>unknown Master - "Colourless King" (Berserker)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>